halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Otto Hall
|species= |gender= |height= |weight= |hair=White (dyed) |eyes=Blue |cyber= |specialty= |sigweapons= |rank= |affiliation= |notable=Founding member of the "Group of Nine" sub-division. }} Otto Hall (Civilian Consultant 569910) is a renowned biologist and scientific consultant for the specializing in virology and xenobiology. Following the outbreak of the , Hall became a founding member of the Group of Nine, an ONI-backed think tank involving politicians, businessmen, civilians, and senior officers of the military with the purpose of finding a permanent solution Covenant threat, and if so, their annihilation for the sake of humanity's survival. Biography Early Life Otto was born the eighth child to parents who he, in his words, had despised since he learned how to walk, once described them as parasites that placed him and his other siblings in impoverished conditions while they fed off colonial-mandated child support. His father was a raging drunkard, often taking out his frustrations and bouts of anger against Otto and his siblings. Otto's mother was a disturbed individual suffering from severe psychosis who had become addicted to a highly dangerous designer drug known as Feride, manufactured and distributed by various criminal cartels and insurrectionist groups that are disguised as a commonly used over-the-counter nootropic. Feride fiercely gripped the Outer Colonies during the as the drug served as a temporary performance enhancer and pain reliever, which Otto blamed for turning his mother from a loving and caring person into someone who had mentally checked out and entirely disconnected from reality when he was a toddler. Despite the horrid conditions of living in the slums of , Otto was a gifted child at school, performing among the top of his class and earning the respect of his teacher, Mrs. Jonice, the only person he's ever cared about. Even though he would arrive at school in tattered clothing and with bare minimum school supplies, Jonice would always treat Otto like any other child, and would be more than willing to allow him to "borrow" school supplies from storage. Unfortunately, Jonice would be killed by a terrorist attack inside the city, leaving Otto vulnerable again and may have been the last hope of preventing him from becoming what he is today. Without Jonice, Otto's poor appearance and antisocial personality caused a great deal ridicule from his classmates who bullied him often, sometimes returning home with bruises and cuts only to be intensified and made worse during one of his father's episodes of physical abuse. Faced with familial neglect and social contempt, Otto began to develop antisocial and sociopathic tendencies in his late childhood. On Otto's fifteenth birthday, his mother had finally succumbed to Feride, overdosing on a batch that he been laced with fatal amounts of desomorphine. Otto cared little for her death, accepting that what little light remained in her had faded a long time ago. However, the loss of his mother would deeply affect his father in the worst of ways. Otto noticed that his abuse had intensified and it would only be a matter of time before he killed someone. Though Otto had been largely disconnected from his family for years now, he still maintained a small amount of care for his brothers and sisters, as they shared the same trauma and experiences together. When food was scarce, Otto's oldest brother would lead them to outside to scavenge and steal food from across the slums of Castiglione. But one night, Otto's brother would be killed after he had stolen food from a fish merchant, who had shot him with a shotgun after catching him in his cellar. Without him to guide them, the food runs stopped, and and they were forced to eat the scraps that remained from their father's nightly binge eating. Two years after his mother's death, his father's abuse had led to the paralyzing of one of Otto's sisters and causing two of his brothers to run away and never be seen again. Otto would finally take action in the most extreme measure he could find, and it would result in the first of a long line of murders. After months of careful planning and research, Otto had collected a small container's worth of sodium cyanide, commonly used in traps for pest control of invasive Escalan wild canines, and poured it into his father's glass while he was in another room. From a safe distance, Otto watched him drink the contaminated alcohol and within minutes watched him collapse to the floor and gasp for air. Seeing Otto hiding in the shadows, he reached out to him, pleading silently for help as he suffocated. In his eyes, Otto saw the first glimpse of the man who was supposed to be his father, but he did nothing but watch. When it was over, Otto could not stop staring down at his father's corpse, only later would he learn that something dark within him had been awakened. Acquiring what was left of his parent's money, Otto abandoned his family and had to get offworld. Using the credit chips he found stashed in his home, he used them to forge a new identity and fake a number of documents, including an enrollment into the University of Cremona on under his new name, "Otto Hall". A Changed Man Personality and Traits Relationships Appearances Category:Commonwealth Human Characters Category:Office of Naval Intelligence Category:Civilians